


Grace and Ken and Joe

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a beautiful wedding. Only one thing is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace and Ken and Joe

It was a rainy Saturday, but that was all right. Steve and Danny were ensconced on the couch, watching a football game on TV, while Grace was on the floor, happily playing with her Barbie dolls. There seemed to be much dressing and undressing of said dolls – the guys weren’t really paying attention.

At some point, though (during the third quarter, just when it was getting interesting), Grace stood up and put her hands on her hips, frustrated. “It’s no use, Barbie can’t be Ken!”

“Gracie?” her father inquired. “What’s wrong, honey?”

She ignored him. “Uncle Steve, do you have another Ken doll I can borrow? ‘Cause I only have one, and I need _two_!”

Steve tore his attention away from the TV. “Maybe. Let me go look.” He got up, but not before Danny smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, babe? You have Ken dolls?”

Steve gave him the Glare of Death, which unfortunately Danny was immune to. “ _Seriously_ , I used to have G. I. Joe _action figures_! If my Dad didn’t throw them out.” He stomped off.

Grace pouted. “Daddy, don’t make fun of Uncle Steve. He’s being nice!”

“Don’t worry, Gracie, it’s okay. He isn’t really mad. He knows I tease because I lo-like him.”

Grace looked dubious.

A few minutes later, Steve came downstairs, carrying not one but two dol—action figures.

“Here, Grace. I got you an extra one.”

Grace ran to him and hugged him, grabbing the dolls as she did so. “Thanks, Uncle Steve. You’re the best!” She glared at her father sideways.

Steve and Danny settled down to watch the game (in the beginning of the fourth quarter with the score 23-21). That plan was derailed when they heard Grace telling the dolls, “Okay, you’re Danno (Ken) and you’re Uncle Steve (Joe) and you’re Uncle Chin (other Joe) and you’re Aunt Kono (bikini Barbie) and you’re the Governor (Barbie in a dress).”

She arranged the dolls in a row, "Steve" and "Danno" together in the middle, with the Governor in the front, facing the others. She picked up Governor Barbie, bouncing her up and down on the floor.

“Do you, Steve, take Danno to be your lawful married husband, to love and cherish and not let him get hurt, forever and ever?”

She had both men’s full attention now.

She picked up “Steve” and said “I do”, then lowered her voice as much as she could and repeated in a rasp, “I do”.

She put Steve down and picked up Governor Barbie again.

“And do you, Danno, take Steve to be your lawful married husband, and love and cherish and never get divorced again?”

She picked up Danno and rasped, “I do”.

She picked up the Governor and said, “By the powers, um, the powers in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.” Steve and Danno knocked heads. She put down the dolls, Danno lying on top of Steve, and cheered “Yaaaaay!”, waving her hands in the air.

As for the real Danny and Steve, Danny’s jaw had dropped way back at “Do you, Steve”. He was now trying to close it. _Where did she_ get _these ideas?!_ Steve watched silently, rapt. When the ceremony seemed to be over, he said softly, “Grace, sweetie, that was a beautiful wedding. Really. There’s just one thing missing – some _one_ missing.”

“Who?” She tried to think. “I have you and Danno and –”

Steve interrupted softly. “There’s no Grace doll. You have to be the flower girl at our wedding, you know.”

“Oh, I forgot.” And because she was quick, and would probably be a detective herself someday, she jumped up and flung herself at Steve, then Danny. “Oh, can I – are you really getting married – oh, please, please!”

Danny found his voice. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold it right there! No one’s marrying anybody!’

“But Danno!” “Babe?”

Danny waved his arms in frustration. “You can’t just – you don’t just say – without _asking_!” He took a breath. “There’s such a thing as proper procedure!”

Steve smiled, and slid smoothly from the couch onto one knee on the floor. He took Danny’s hand.

“Danny Williams, would you marry me?”

Grace was jumping up and down, squealing. “Say yes, Danno, please say yes!”

Steve just looked at him, with love and hope and just a little fear. Danny was a strong man, but what could he do, faced with two sets of puppy dog eyes?

“Ye-“ His voice broke in his throat. He coughed. “Yes, Steve, it would be my honor to marry you.”

“ **YESSSS!** ” screamed Grace, at ear-splitting volume.

And – just like Ken and Joe – they lived happily ever after.

END


End file.
